


These two need to stop going underground

by NICOtine (Brittastical)



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi (Video Game), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Anime), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Manga)
Genre: Crossover, Rated bc Zack, Ray is a creepy fucker, Undertale Pacifist Route, its pacifist i swear, wellllll kinda neutral i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittastical/pseuds/NICOtine
Summary: Well running from police our two murder hobos happen upon the small mountain town of Ebbott.......and then immediately get found by police and chased up the mountain. When one wrong choice in hiding spot ends with them Falling Down into a strange world of monsters, what will the pair do? Will they slash their way through to the end? Or will they find a group of people that they can trust?





	These two need to stop going underground

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly this work is being betaed by the lovely 2isted-chocol8 on both here and tumblr. She has several great SnT fics, go check her out. And then secondly uhhhhh I cant schedule for shit so uh.......sorry in advance

They were running from the police as always. 

   

     Ray had suggested the local small town of Ebott as a hiding place shortly after their escape. Unluckily for them not a month later and they were running for it on the heavily wooded side of the mountain the town was named for, cops hot on their trail. Suddenly up ahead she could see a dark cave opening in front of them, partially hidden by the foliage surrounding it.

“Zack! Go into that cave!” She called, gripping onto his side tightly. They very quickly realized they could go much faster if Zack was carrying her, so her job usually was navigation when it came to these chases. Speedy as ever, Zack sprinted into the cave, skidding to a stop. But, they didn't stop.  They kept skidding until Zack hit a root. And they started falling straight into the huge hole that was only now obvious in the darkness. Zack twisted around to try to throw Rachel back up but it was too late. They were barrelling toward the bottom of the hole. Rachel could see a garden of flowers before Zack wrapped his arms around her and they landed with a painful jolt. Then after the pain….it was all black

 

“…….ay!”

                 

 

 

                           “R…..y! Wa…….p!”

 

      

 

       “RAY!”

 

Her eyes suddenly snapped open in panic. “ZACK!”

He looked at her slightly relieved “Finally you're fucking up.” She looked around where they had landed. They were in a cave-like area with a large purple arch in one wall leading outward.

“How long was I out?” She asked in her usual blank fashion.

“Couple minutes” he replied following her gaze. “So…...you think we should go through there?” He asked.

“Looks like the only place we can go.” she responded, before picking herself up and began to brush off her legs and clothes, finally noticing the large rip in the her shirt. Whatever. Who cares. Waiting for Zack to get up she started towards the door. Zack pushed her behind him as they entered the door, looking for threats. All Ray could see from behind him was a bright yellow flower. Buttercup…...she thought to herself. Then it turned around and she could see the large smiling face. 

“Howdy!” It said, and Ray could feel Zack tense from where she was gripping his arm. “I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower! You two are new ‘round here aren'tcha?” It continued. “Someone should show you how things work around here, and I guess seeing I'm the only one here right now lil old me will have to do!” It smiled, as vines shot up around him. Suddenly the world went black and white. Two glowing…..hearts? had shown up in front of them. Light blue for Ray…..and bright orange for Zack. “See those? They're your SOULS. The very essence of your being. They may be weak now but if you gain LOVE they'll grow stronger!” Suddenly it paused. “W-wow I really don't have to tell you two that do I? Those are some pretty high LOVE stats there!”

Ray looked at the heart more closely and suddenly a strange message looking thing in front of them. There were four buttons, displaying the titles FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY, and above that were two small messages and yellow bars. 

ZACK LV: 11 HP 60/60 and the bar was full.

RAY LV: 3 HP 24/28 and the bar was also full.

“I-I guess I don't need to explain everything to you then! Bye then!” And then it disappeared. The color of the room came back and Ray started to look around. 

“Oh my children, are you ok?” A voice came from the black ahead. Zack shoved her behind him again, pulling his knife out of his pocket. She hadn't noticed before but his scythe was missing. 

 

Now to deal with whoever thought they could come up to them and expect to make it out of there alive.


End file.
